Ringing in the New Year
by galaxies in her eyes
Summary: Draco and Harry ring in the new year with a bang. Literally. M for safety (swearing and a hint of sex). New Year one-shot; sequel to Under the Mistletoe (but can be read separately).


It had barely been a week, but already Draco and Harry were all over one another. Their friends — the girls, at least — thought it was adorable. The guys thought it was disgusting.

Ginny, of course, took all the credit for giving the two the push that they needed, and neither man disagreed. If not for her, they wouldn't be together and probably would still be stuck under that dratted mistletoe.

Speaking of which, the first time Harry stepped foot in Draco's flat after the kiss — a week after — he had doubled over in fits of laughter. Every doorway in the four room flat had several sprigs of mistletoe over it. He'd grinned and teased, "If all you needed was a kiss, Malfoy, then why didn't you just say so?"

Draco had blushed red, then seemed to draw his courage and lunged forward, gripping the front of Harry's t-shirt and snogged the hell out of him. When the two men broke apart, lips swollen and shiny red, Draco deadpanned, "Because this way is _so_ much more fun."

And now the two of them were ready to take the next step.

* * *

 _Sunday afternoon, December 31th_

Pansy, Ginny, and Luna watched the two men with fondness. "I'm so glad Dray found someone good," sighed Pansy happily as she rubbed her protruding stomach tenderly. Her feet were in Luna's lap, and the blonde was massaging the Slytherin alumni's swollen ankles.

"I'm happy for Harry," Ginny said. "He's has a rough life, and he really needs someone like Draco to remind him that the war is over and done with."

"Yes, Draco will constantly remind Harry that the war is over," Luna said in her dreamy voice. "Oh, look," she continued, pointing to the men in question, "The Nargles surrounding them are gone!"

The other women just cast secret glances to one another and smiled indulgently at Luna.

"So," Ginny said, her lips turning up in a smirk, "When d'you suppose they'll put an end to all that sexual tension?"

"Tomorrow morning, at the Burrow brunch," Pansy said.

"Nah," disagreed Ginny. "I bet by...February. Tomorrow just seems too soon for those stubborn idiots."

"Middle of January," Luna guessed.

"Ten galleons," Pansy voted. The women smirked around at each other and shook on it.

* * *

"What are they talking about, do you think?" Harry asked in a hushed voice, turning to his new boyfriend.

Draco squinted at the giggling women. "Knowing Pansy, I'm pretty sure they're discussing our sex life." He watched in amusement as his companion choked and turned red in the face, staring at Draco with wide eyes.

 _"Seriously?"_ Harry exclaimed. "They don't have anything better to talk about — like their own sex lives, for example?"

Draco smirked. "How about we give them something to talk about?" He whispered into Harry's ear. The black-haired wizard shivered from the warm air sliding over the sensitive shell of his ear.

"Isn't it a bit early?" Harry asked. When he saw the affronted expression on Draco's face, he amended, "It's not that I don't want to, uh..."

"Sleep with me?" Draco suggested with a sly curling of his lips and a flirtatious wink. "Have hot, unbridled sex with me?" He leaned in closer and brushed his lips over Harry's earlobe, darting his tongue out to taste, then taking the entire lobe in his mouth and suckling in it. He drew back reluctantly and whispered, _"Fuck_ me?"

Harry's pupils were dilated, only a faint hint of the green they normally were around his huge pupils. His breathing was heavy and ragged. Draco brought his hand up and rested it on Harry's thigh. He slid it further towards the inside, up towards his...

"Bye, girls!"

Harry jumped up, grabbing Draco's arm and hauling the blond none-too-gracefully to his feet. "I forgot that we have to get fireworks for midnight! See you tomorrow!"

Ginny watched Harry drag Draco toward the door. "Looks like you're gonna win, Pans."

* * *

The two wizards barely got inside Draco's flat before Harry shoved the blond against the back of the door, lips locked and tongues tangling. "Fuck, Draco," he gasped when they came up for air, "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Without waiting for an answer — not that Draco could have articulated one — he pressed the hard length of his body against Draco's.

Draco could feel the firm, insistent bulge of Harry's erection, and deliberately ground his hips against it. Harry's breath whooshed out, his mouth dropping open to release a low animalistic groan.

"Draco," he gasped breathlessly, "Bedroom. Now!" Draco melded his lips to Harry's and backed him towards the bedroom. Somehow, they both lost their shirts along the way, and their bare chests pressed together, chests heaving.

They finally made it to the bedroom and Draco pushed Harry down onto the bed. He knelt between the dark-haired wizard's legs and slowly — tortuously — unzipped the placket. He then managed to make Harry see stars.

When Harry came down from his high, he pulled Draco up onto the bed and snogged the hell out of the blond. They tore the remaining clothes off and proceeded to show one another exactly how much the other meant to them.

* * *

Minutes or hours later, they laid side by side on their backs, staring up at the ceiling. "Wow," Harry managed. His breath was coming in adorably uneven pants. "Just...wow. That was incredible."

"Mmm," Draco agreed. "I wonder how much the girls bet on our sex lives."

Harry shrugged. "Keep an eye out tomorrow," he suggested.

Draco rolled onto his side to face the dark-haired wizard. "And where, pray tell, are we going tomorrow?" His voice was chilly and biting.

"Uh..." Harry looked exceedingly guilty, "There's a New Year's brunch at the Burrow tomorrow morning. You're coming, right?"

"Do I have a choice?" Draco asked wryly.

Harry looked even more guilty, now. "I'm sorry! I just assumed...you know...that you'd come with me as..." he trailed off.

Draco sat up in bed, covers sliding down his chest. Harry's eyes wandered down before snapping back up to the blond's eyes. "As what, Potter?"

"As..." Harry gulped, "As my boyfriend!" He burst out.

Draco smiled smugly, and continued to show Harry just how much he liked that idea.

* * *

 _Monday morning, January 1st_

"Happy New Year!" Molly called. The entire house smelled like delicious breakfast foods, and Draco's stomach rumbled. Amazing how much energy sex takes.

"Oh, don't you look cute together!" Molly cooed, bustling out from the kitchen. She pinched Harry's flushed cheek and smiled at Draco.

Ginny stood with Luna and Pansy in the shadows of a doorway. The blonde woman tilted her head and studied Draco and Harry. "You win, Pansy," Ginny announced. "They're practically glowing." She and Luna handed over their galleons, and everyone sat down to eat.

"A toast," Draco said, "To a new year — a better year." He cast a meaningful glance at Harry, who ducked his head and blushed.

"A new year," everyone echoed.

* * *

 **A/N: *holds up glass of champagne* Wait...wrong drink. *sets down the champagne and picks up my apple cider* Boring. Anyway — TO A NEW YEAR! Happy 2018, everyone! I hope this year brings better fortune to those who need it, and continues to bestow good luck on everyone else.**

 **Happy New Year!**


End file.
